No hay cambios
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Pero a pesar de eso…Tony se dio cuenta de que hubo cosas que no cambiaron.


Advertencia: Medio depresivo -_-

Disclaimer: Los vengadores le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y ahora también a Disney porque Disney es una corporación que está adueñándose de todo.

Este fic participa en el Mini Reto de Julio: "Tony Stark" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.

 **No hay cambios**

Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark tenía solo diecisiete años cuando sus padres murieron. Aún era un niño cuando se vio frente a la obligación de continuar con la empresa familiar. Todavía no aprendía lo que era necesario para sobrevivir en un cruel mundo que solo lo juzgaría con cada paso que diera.

Pero a pesar de eso…Tony se dio cuenta de que hubo cosas que no cambiaron.

Sus marrones ojos seguían teniendo el mismo brillo solitario que siempre habían tenido.

Su cabello desordenado seguía sin domarse, obligándolo a usar la misma cantidad de gel que antes.

Su cerebro seguía pensando en mil y un cosas a la vez, seguía procesando todo con tanta rapidez que era desconcertante para la gente promedio. Él seguía siendo un genio.

Su fama con las chicas (y algunos chicos) seguía siendo igual de buena que antes del accidente.

Su tolerancia al alcohol era el mismo.

Su único amigo seguía siendo Rodney.

Su único confidente era su mayordomo Jarvis, al igual que siempre.

Su madre, ahora muerta, seguía tan ausente como había sido toda su vida.

Su padre, enterrado bajo 3 metros de tierra, seguía sin dedicarle una mirada.

Él seguía solo.

Si había algo que aprendió con la muerte de sus padres, es que la muerte de alguien no siempre significa cambios en la vida de las personas. No significa que ahora su mundo se ha destruido y que pasara noches en vela lamentando en no haber compartido un abrazo más o haber dicho un "te amo mamá, te amo papá". No, nada de eso significaba.

Eso era más que nada la razón por la que Tony no lloro el día del funeral de sus padres. No lloro un mes después cuando se dio cuenta que ya no volvería a escuchar la fría risa de su madre en las reuniones sociales, no lloro seis meses después cuando noto que no había escuchado ninguna crítica de su padre por no parecerse al desaparecido Steve Rogers.

Él nunca lloro por ellos.

Con forme fue pasando el tiempo, Tony se dio cuenta de que nada cambiaba. Todo seguía siendo lo mismo, lo único que podría ser considerado una novedad era su asistente. Pepper Potts había entrado a Industrias Stark para convertirse en la mano derecha de Tony, ella ocupaba el vacío que Jarvis había dejado con su muerte.

Pero aparte de eso no había ningún cambio.

Cuando Obadiah "Obie" Stane le pago a los 10 anillos para que lo secuestres y asesinen en Afganistán (lo cual fue un tremendo error porque esa organización de locos solo quería aprovecharse de su mente para crear armas), solo le dio fuerzas para regresar con un reactor de arco (en miniatura, como Howard Stark nunca lo imagino) y para de una vez por todas tener el valor de cerrar la producción de armas de la empresa.

Tony siempre había tenido una mente muy activa. Él había diseñado y pensando el varias otras ramas en la que Industrias Stark podría participar para seguir siendo una de las empresas más importantes del mundo (por no decir la más importante, hay que mantener la modestia).

Entonces Obie intenta ser quien le dé la puñalada final. Nunca conto con que Tony era demasiado terco para morir así de simple…así que quien termino muriendo fue Obie, no fue una gran pérdida. La vida siguió tal y como era, sin cambios.

Solo que ahora, Tony Stark también era Iron man

Luego vino el envenenamiento por paladio, su muy notorio coqueteo con Pepper, la intromisión de SHIELD, la aparición de Natasha Romanoff como un espía. Ivan Vanko queriendo vengarse por un proyecto que al parecer fue robado de su padre por Howard. Hammer tratando de recrear su armadura. Rodney robando un traje. Tony creando un nuevo elemento y salvándose de la muerte.

Ya saben, un martes normal.

Y después llego un súper soldado descongelado, un gigantesco hombre verde, un par de dioses nórdicos (uno como un gran cachorro y el otro como una viscosa serpiente), un arquero con lavado de cerebro y claro…una invasión alienígena en pleno New York.

Ahora Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark tiene solo treinta y nueve años, hace veintidós que sus padres están muertos. Ya no es el niño que se vio frente a la obligación de continuar con la empresa familiar, él creo su propio legado. Ya no necesita aprender lo que se necesita para sobrevivir en un cruel mundo que solo lo juzgaría con cada paso que diera, es el mundo quien tiene que cuidarse de él.

Y aun así había cosas que seguían sin cambiar.

Sus ojos marrones seguían tan vacíos y solitarios como siempre.

Sus cabellos desordenados seguían sin domarse, aunque ya no usaba ningún gel.

Su cerebro seguía procesando todo con tanta rapidez que era frustrante darse cuenta de que nadie podía seguirle el ritmo.

Su fama con las chicas (y muchos chicos) seguía tan latente como el primer día.

Seguía siendo el mismo alcohólico de antes.

Su único confidente era su inteligencia artificial JARVIS.

Su madre, muerta desde hace años, no había cruzado por su mente en mucho tiempo.

Su padre, maldito bastardo que lo consideraba una creación, seguía jodiendo su existencia desde el más allá.

Y él…seguía sintiéndose solo.

Por eso no duda en sujetar el misil que el gobierno a mandando en un estúpido intento por detener la invasión alienígena que Loki desato en medio de la gran manzana. No duda en volar directo a un portal que abre paso al profundo negro del espacio exterior.

Nada ha cambiado en su vida desde que nació.

Y seguramente no habrá ningún cambio si él muere.

 **TS**

Lalalalala bueno, espero les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: lalalala creo que aun ando media depresiva

Pd2: lalalala pobre Tony


End file.
